


Fall Into Mutual Weirdness

by bloodfever



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodfever/pseuds/bloodfever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The neighbours have petitioned them repeatedly to stop...</p>
<p>For the prompt: "So we’ve never met but our showers are on opposite sides of the same apartment wall so sometimes we’re showering at the same time and we sing duets."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Into Mutual Weirdness

Combeferre is leaning his forehead against the tiles, willing his body to work, exhausted and numb after a double shift at the hospital.  The hot water is starting to revive him, little by little, but not even his magical showerhead can erase the bone-weary that he has carried around like a chain for his entire internship.

Which could be the reason why it takes him a minute to realise that he can hear music.  And why it takes him  _five minutes_  to realise that someone nearby is cycling through snippets of the RENT soundtrack, switching up the parts and flipping from Act 1 to Act 2 at random.

The mystery singer AKA: Mr Fucking Up The Emotional Resonance Of Every Song gets through the first two lines of Halloween before they abruptly stop.  Tired, still leaning against the tiles, Combeferre cannot let that stand and so he takes a breath and loudly sings the rest.

He thinks he might have gotten his point across because Mr Fucking Up The… _oh, Combeferre is too tired for this_ …the other voice stops.

Courfeyrac likes to psych himself up for his internship at Legal Aid by getting his groove on in the shower.  He allows his mind to wander, sings whatever pops in without thought for structure or purpose.  It’s been remarkably successful thus far - he never fails to leave his apartment without a smile on his face.  

So Courfeyrac is a little bit thrown off his game when he is doing his Greatest Hits of RENT and he hears another voice coming through the wall.  Another voice who has completely taken over Halloween and interrupted his rhythm.  He’s running a little behind schedule anyway, he can finish his medley at his desk before his first client.

Combeferre sings in the kitchen while he makes breakfast; Courfeyrac is just getting home for the evening.  Courfeyrac has some thoughts about Combeferre’s interpretation of the phrasing of “Call Me Maybe“ but he has to give points for Combeferre’s clarity of tone.  If he hadn’t walked in with a stack of files to review he might have been tempted to introduce himself to Mr Re-evaluate Your Life Choices.

Combeferre has no idea why that song is stuck in his head.

And it goes on, voices in the stairwell, voices from the shower, voices fluttering through open windows and slipping around corners.   It shifts from random songs and tunes to lyrical conversations.   Courfeyrac starts on “Love Is A Battlefield” and is delighted when he realises the reply is “Heroes”.     Combeferre is doubled over in laughter when his “Someone To Watch Over Me” is met with “Every Breath You Take”.  They duel over “Your Fault”, and support each other seamlessly on “Once Upon A Dream”, which starts off an entire week of Disney’s duets catalogue.

The neighbours have petitioned them repeatedly to stop.

Combeferre knows where the voice is coming from now, know it’s J. Courfeyrac immediately next door, and knows without a sliver of a doubt that J. Courfeyrac is never home when he knocks. Which is more often than he could admit to.

Courfeyrac has started taking even more extreme measures – leaving his door partly ajar so he can see into the hallway from his couch; sitting in the stairwell with file and highlighter in hand; camping in the café next door to their building and watching the door like a hawk.   The problem with these is he has no idea what H. Combeferre  _looks like_ , but desperate times call for desperate measures.  If any viable candidates present themselves Coureyrac will…improvise.

Which is how he comes to be sitting on the steps, in his pyjamas, cup of coffee beside him, singing about family law to the tune of “Maybe This Time”, when Combeferre comes to a sudden halt and  _beams_  at him.

_Mr Fucking Up The Emotional Resonance Of Every Song_  is actually  _Mr Just Fucking Marry Me Already_. Before Combeferre can do something awkward like  _literally_  propose, Courfeyrac has gently taken his hand and lead him inside.

Combeferre emerges again, warm and thoroughly sated, and is stepping into his shower when the voice comes through.  

_…and life is like a song._

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Dr Seuss.
> 
> Come say hi at [prometheusatthebarricade](http://prometheusatthebarricade.tumblr.com) :D.


End file.
